1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying a state of current consumption of a battery in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general portable terminal, remaining capacity of a battery is displayed by measuring a voltage stored in a battery pack. However, the actual capacity of the battery pack varies with the amount of current consumed in a main body of the portable terminal, that is, an internal circuit of the portable terminal. If the amount of consumed current is abruptly increased according to a service provided by the portable terminal, the voltage of the battery pack is temporarily lowered, and if the amount of consumed current is decreased, the voltage of the battery pack is normally raised again.
In this case, a battery remaining capacity indication bar, which is indicated on a display means of the portable terminal, may be abnormally decreased and again increased, thereby confusing users.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for determining current consumption of a battery and displaying accurate remaining capacity of the battery.